Shadow the Hedgehog Jr
Shadow the Hedgehog Jr (born September 12, 2057) is a fictional character that appears in the Sega, Warner Bros. and Activision video games Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice (DLC) and later appeared in Sonic Forces: The Final Battle. He is the anthropomorphic black and red hedgehog son born as the New "Ultimate Life Form", the friend of Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II and the soldier of the United States Army Special Forces and Joint Special Operations Command. Also, he is the son of Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat and later the new leader of the New Team Dark and the Phantom Thieves. Later, he became the host of new Ultra warrior Ultraman Geed and later the descendant of the Autobot commander Sentinel Prime from Cybertron. Biography Shadow the Hedgehog Jr is born in September 12, 2057 in the United States city of Las Vegas, Nevada where his father Shadow the Hedgehog and mother Rouge the Bat both taken care of him during his childhood days for 8 years. Joining the U.S. Government 12 years after the end of NRC-European Conflict, Shadow the Hedgehog Jr being informed by Rouge the Bat Jr and the U.S. Government that an active Sigma's Maverick base has been discovered in Mexico outside Sigma's chain of command in a strategically useless position. Suspecting Sigma is up to something, and with rumors flying about the Maverick commander developing a new weapon, Shadow heads to the base to link up with E-123 Omega, who has also been sent by Rouge Jr to do some recon with the Delta Force operatives. Before Shadow Jr could reach him however, Omega and the Delta Force operatives launches a full-frontal attack on the Maverick base with the help of the Mexican Army soldiers, only for Shadow Jr and Rouge Jr to lose radio contact with him and the American operatives. Shadow Jr arrives at the Maverick base in Mexico and watches Aqua's final transmission 26 years ago and later Cynder and Sonic Sr's disappearances 92 years ago before discovering that Infinite had wiped out Omega, the American operatives and half of the Mexican soldiers. to test out his new power. Although Shadow Jr does not find his opponent familiar in the slightest, Infinite reveals that he knows Shadow Jr, and begins telling his backstory, revealing that he was once a mercenary who led a group known as the Jackal Squad, who were assigned by Sigma to protect one of his facilites in South America. A couple of months ago, Shadow Jr and the U.S. Army Special Forces wiped out the Jackal Squad in a raid on the South American facility with the help of the U.S. Navy SEALs, U.S. Army Special Forces, Brazilian Army and Argentine Army, and laid a beatdown on Infinite, telling him not to show his "pathetic face" around him again before leaving with the V-22 Osprey VTOL. Outraged by his own weakness, Infinite discarded his former identity and assimilated with the finalized Phantom Ruby prototype to become stronger. After finishing his story, Infinite attempts to get his revenge on Shadow Jr by trapping him in a virtual reality with his new power only to be shot by the American army sniper. Although Shadow Jr escapes this reality, Infinite is pleased with the results and gloats that not even Sonic Sr II can stop him now. Before Shadow could question him on what he means by that, the facility begins to be destroyed by the U.S. Air Force, which Infinite uses as a distraction to escape, leaving Shadow Jr to withdraw on Rouge Jr's orders via the HH-60 Pave Hawk helicopter extraction. About a month later, Shadow Jr is contacted by Rouge Jr as Sigma is launching an assault on Las Vegas, but assures him that Sonic Sr II and the others are on the case with the U.S. Armed Forces and NATO coalition so there is nothing to worry about. As Shadow Jr recalls Infinite's words, however, Rouge Jr alerts him that Sonic Sr II has just been defeated by Infinite and his replicas in Las Vegas, Shadow Jr's birth place. Fighting the Maverick Wars Classic Sonic, Axl and Tails manage to link up with the United States Army and Maverick Hunters and relay in South America what they learned. Sonic Sr II, X and Zero then encounters the son of late Shadow, Shadow Jr, who reveals that his father following Sigma is a fake virtual reality copy created by Infinite, as are the other villains serving him. Sonic Sr II left the plane to Beijing while Marcus and Shadow Jr went to Shadow's funeral and revived the his real father, Shadow. Meanwhile, Knuckles Jr, X, Zero and Axl continue to fight for Planet Earth after Sigma being revived the first time and declared the second Maverick War. The American-NATO send the invasion force in Beijing to destroy the Mavericks with the support of the Repliforce and S.H.I.E.L.D. agency, but find they are still no match for Infinite's powers until Sonic Sr II returns from Washington, D.C. and mortally wounds Infinite and destroyed Vile just before he was put into coma by the falling debris until he was rescued by Lea and Kairi who brought him to San Diego for the care. Silver Jr, Blaze Jr and Marcus went on to continue to fight with King Mickey Mouse during Operation Big Wave until they were sent to the Swan Lake where they were escaped and return to the United States. Classic Sonic, Tails Jr, Colonel and Iris infiltrates Sigma's computer network and finds the Phantom Ruby's weakness: it is directly powered by the Sigma Tower's core in the outskirts of China, and without a power source it is useless. Sonic Sr II (who is being recovered from the coma) went to San Fransokyo to help Big Hero 6 before he recruits Team RWBY (Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona, Yang Xiao to stop Sigma's plan and end the second Maverick war. After Sonic Sr was awakened from the 60 year cryosleep and saved her from the hands of the former SHIELD agent Vanitas, Shadow Jr brought his father to renuite with Sonic Sr. While Damien and Ryder stages a diversion, Sonic Sr II, Classic Sonic, X and Zero destroy the Sigma Tower with the help of the U.S. Air Force. Believing they have the upper hand, the American-NATO forces attacks and liberated occupied Beijing with the help of the Chinese forces, but it is revealed to be a trap as Sigma unveils his plan. With a hidden backup power source in Sigma Palace outside the city before being destroyed by Axl with the help of Team RWBY. Sigma has been revived into Kaiser Sigma by Infinite who has created a massive sun over the planet so that it will crash down and destroy the entire Maverick Hunters and U.S. Military along with the NATO forces in one fell swoop. Thinking fast, Colonel and Iris tell Marcus to use the prototype Phantom Ruby they had recovered by sacrificing themselves to buy some time for him to dispel the virtual sun, saving everybody. Afterwards, the American-NATo forces with the support of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Maverick Hunters fought the Mavericks in hopes of ending the war. After the Maverick Hunters Mega Man X, Zero and Axl defeated Sigma with the help of the Mother Elf before X and Zero destroys the Phantom Ruby with the Final Strike combination of Ultimate Armor X's Nova Strike and Zero's Gemnu Zero. As the Guardians fight against the Darknesses: Shadow Jr manages to reconnect with Xion, the final person within him and whose body had been revived in the Replica program; Xemnas kidnaps Kairi while Lea's Keyblade is destroyed; and Shadow Jr and Xion defeat Saix with the help of a restored Roxas. Here, they learn that Axel and Saix encountered a girl inside Radiant Garden's dungeons in Los Angeles and vowed to rescue her, prompting them to join as Ansem's apprentices, only to discover that she had vanished without a trace before Xehanort made his move. As night falls, Sonic Sr II, Shadow Jr, Sora, Riku and Mickey defeat Ansem and Xemnas, destroying them once and for all, then send Young Xehanort back to his timeline. Xehanort kills Kairi to force Sora and Sonic Sr II to fight him; as Sora and Sonic Sr II attacks him in a rage, Xehanort acquires the X-Blade and summons Kingdom Hearts. Using time travel magic, Sora, Donald, and Goofy transport Xehanort to Scala ad Caelum with Sonic Sr II, the world where he, Sonic Sr II and Eraqus trained to become Keyblade Masters. As everyone else seals Kingdom Hearts. After a long and arduous battle that destroys Scala ad Caelum, Sora's group and Sonic Sr II finally defeats Xehanort and avenged Kairi's death but Sonic Sr II sacrificed himself in the process. As everyone else along with Shadow and Sonic Sr (who mourned the loss of the grandson) arrives to pass on the word that Kingdom Hearts is gone from their time. Sora berates Xehanort for doing all of this, for thinking he was in the right about everything when he couldn't have been more wrong. After hearing an earful from both Sora and the spirit of Eraqus, whose heart had been inside Terra since being struck down years ago, Xehanort gives up on his plans and bequeaths the X-Blade to Sora. He amends with Eraqus, who in turn says his final farewells to his students, and departs to Kingdom Hearts. After they are gone, Sora and his friends use the X-Blade to close Kingdom Hearts and return to their own time. Sora, unable to live without Sonic Sr II and Kairi, uses the power of waking to revive them, only for them to be revived shortly after. After Infinite and Sigma were both destroyed, Lumine (voiced by Katelyn Barr) who is revealed to be Sigma in disguise and releasing Deavorick (vocal effects by Fred Tatasciore), Ultraman Orb and Ultraman X arrived to combat the threat, only for X to also be turned into a jewel while Orb was defeated. However, hearing the resolve of the Maverick Hunters to not give up allowed the three imprisoned Ultras to give their power to Sonic Sr II. Later on, Ginga, Victory, and X were able to escape their imprisonment, thanks to Maverick Hunters X destroys the Phantom Ruby and Zero destroys the Dark Ring while Sonic Sr and Aqua defeated Seijin and the Maverick forces with the help of Sonic Jr II, Shadow Jr and Ryder. The three Ultras joined Orb Trinity to fight against Deavorick, Hipporito Callisto and Temperor Batista along with the newly released Seijin and Guts Doppel. Working together, Sonic Sr II, Classic Sonic, Marcus, Damien, X, Zero and Axl destroy Lumine and defeat him. Unfortunately, E-123 Omega arrived in time to join Sonic Sr II, Marcus, Classic Sonic, Ultraman Zero, Terra, Aqua and the Ulitmate Force Zero by ambushing Lumine from behind when they became as the new allies. Shortly afterwards, Alien Gapiya Sadeath restored himself to get his revenge of Sonic Sr II for being destroyed by the hands of Sonic Jr II before he is intervened by Ultraseven who rescued Orb (Sonic Sr II) and battles Gapiya Sadeath and Deavorick while Hipporito and Temperor were killed by Ginga and Victory with the Ginga Victory Ultimatum while X destroys Guts Doppel with Attacker X in which Orb Trinity gaving a chance to defeat and kill both Deavorick and Alien Gapiya Sadeath with the Trinitium Light Ring in which putting an end to both of them for good. After the Maverick Wars ended, Orb, Ginga, Victory, X, and a later arrived Ultraseven thanked Sonic Sr II and the Maverick Hunters and left Earth in order to head back to their dimensions while Classic Sonic returns to his own dimension while the former agents return to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Base in San Francisco and Sonic Sr and Shadow reunites with his Chirithy; Roxas, Lea, Xion, and a reformed Isa stay in Paris with their new friends Hayner, Pence, and Olette; and Namine is restored and reunites with Riku. During a victory celebration on the Destiny Islands beach with everyone gathered to celebrate their victory, Sora spends his last moments with Kairi before he is reunited with Sonic Jr II and Shadow Jr. The Journey of Shadow Jr and Merga DLC Shadow Jr's Story 7 years after Ultraman Belial mysteriously disappeared when his attempt to wipe out the universe failed, Shadow Jr (who became the host as Ultraman Geed, since the emerge) arrives in Cleveland and later defends a woman from being abused by a drunken man before he ultimately knocks him unconscious. After he stops him, Shadow Jr orders the Cleveland PD to take him into custody before reuniting with the members of Team Dark Rouge Jr and E-123 Omega to journey back to the city of Chicago after leaving the city of Cleveland. After Team Dark arrives in Chicago, they meet the family friend Sojiro Sakura as well as his father Shadow the Hedgehog, Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog and Princess Sally Acorn and attend the Academy in Chicago where he meet Ryuji, Ann and Makoto during his year-long probation. After Team Dark's arrival, he is drawn into the Velvet Room, where Igor warns him that he must "rehabilitate" to avoid forthcoming ruin, and grants him access to a supernatural mobile app that leads Shadow Jr into the Metaverse and the Palace of the school's abusive volleyball coach Kamoshida. Shadow Jr meets Morgana, who informs him of the ability to change wicked people's hearts by stealing their "Treasure", the emotional root of their behavior, from the Palaces ruled by their Shadow selves. After successfully reforming Kamoshida after his defeat by the hands of Ultraman Geed (Shadow Jr), Shadow Jr and Morgana along with Maria Robotnik, Shadow and Sally Acorn form the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, stealing corruption from the hearts of adults in an attempt to reform the city while Shadow Jr gains Ultraman Leo, Ultraseven, Ultraman Hikari and Ultraman Cosmos Capsules. Geed is battling a Darklops Zero when an Ultraman appears and drives it off before being shocked to see Geed's resemblance to Belial. The Ultraman is further shocked to see Geed revert to Shadow Jr as Ryuji and Ann get him to safety. Before the Ultraman could follow, he notices Yusuke Kitagawa risking his well being in an attempt to protect a boy before he was hit by a speeding truck. Touched by Yusuke's bravery, and since he needs to heal, the Ultraman decides to merge into the human and form a mutual symbiosis to ensure their survival. As the number of the Phantom Thieves' members and successes grow after learning the Ultraman is Belial's mortal enemy Ultraman Zero. Zero informs Yusuke of Crisis Impact and how Ultraman King sacrificed himself by scattering his essence across the universe to restore it. Zero adds that he was sent to retrieve the Ultra Capsules that were stolen from the Land of Light by Master Albert. Meanwhile, Shadow Jr and Ann find Futaba (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) as Master Albert summons a Darklops Zero to lure out Zero. Shadow Jr transforms into Geed to hold it while Ann gets Futaba to safety, only for Master Thomas to summon two more Darklops Zeros. But when Futaba cheers for Geed by name, Shadow Jr uses the Ultraseven and Leo Capsules to become Ultraman Geed Solid Burning. With Zero seeing the Ultraman become a fusion of his mentor and father, Geed proceeds to defeat the Darklops Zeros with ease. Later, as Shadow Jr meets Futaba while Ann lives in Chicago Hotel with the members of Team Dark, Rouge Jr and E-123 Omega. 15 minutes later, Master Albert (who betrayed the European Legion and became the apprentice of Belial) decides to hasten events by using his newly gained Eleking Capsule with the Ace Killer Capsule to become the Belial Fusion Monster Thunder Killer and lure Geed into a fight. Yusuke along with Maria Robotnik, Shadow and Sally Acorn watches Geed being overpowered by Thunder Killer before Zero hijacks his host to aid Geed before the monster runs off. After helping get Shadow Jr back into Chicago Hospital, Ann talks Yosuke to make sure that Shadow Jr is alright. Shadow Jr is depressed over his loss and Zero's popularity as Yusuke admits he enjoyed fighting as an Ultraman. Shadow Jr is offended as he claims that being an Ultraman is harder compared to a salaryman in the city of Chicago, he and Yusuke getting at each other's throats before Yusuke suggests the two switch places. Later, Shadow Jr learns from Ann that Thunder Killer might have been targeting him and confronts the monster when Futaba alerts them to its reappearance. Though overpowered, Shadow Jr's desire to find someone worth protecting allows him to manifest the Geed Claw which he used in Acro Smasher form to destroy Thunder Killer. Later, as Shadow Jr undergoes training under Yusuke to better use his weapon, Master Thomas visits the unconscious body of Belial to be reinvigorated by the Ultraman's power. Master Albert then decides to deal with Zero. While Shadow Jr and Ann work at the Ginga Market, with Ryuji depressed over not winning a drawing to attend Master Albert's lecture in the White House, Yusuke arrives with Shadow Jr, Ryuji, Ann, Morgana and Makoto before the President of the United States appears. He invites everyone present to The White House in Washington, D.C. as guests, with Makoto wary of him with Zero following suit as Yusuke later read one of Master Thomas's books. Zero confides to Shadow Jr that Master Albert's stories are an inversed telling of his own adventures while warning the youth to be on his guard. During the lecture in the White House, he explains his intend to kill the character of Zora in his next work while calling Yusuke to the stage. Zero takes over Yusuke's body to confront Master Thomas, who tells him not to make a move for what will happen next. Though acting out a scene to explain the building is rigged to explode should Zero act against him, Master Albert proceeds to summons a Galactron. As Shadow Jr becomes Geed to fight Galactron, Ann unable to kill him as he arranged the lecture to be taped, Master Albert explains no one needs to die if Zero sacrifices himself. Zero reluctantly accepts the terms as he is allowed to run outside to be obliterated by Galactron, separating himself from Yusuke's body to protect him from the blast with his Ultra Zero Eye NEO turned to stone. Geed goes berserk over Zero's demise, yet is powerless as Master Albert orders Galactron to shutdown as the Ultraman reverts to human form. Master Albert then releases his hostages before taking his leave. In Chicago, with Morgana unable to detect Zero's presence within Yusuke, Shadow Jr was about to go after Master Albert with Yusuke attempting to stop him from risking his life. Yusuke blames himself for Zero's demise and admits that he is deathly afraid and leaves the Zero Eye in Shadow Jr's home as he intends to get his family out of town. While the others, Shadow Jr is confident that Zero will return and do his best until then. The next day, Master Albert reactivates Galactron to call Shadow Jr out. As the Rouge Jr and E-123 Omega pack up, Yusuke leaves Makoto to get Morgana got of Chicago while he remains to do what he can to protect their home. Arriving as Geed fight Galactron, Yusuke sees Makoto as she gives him back the Zero Eye. Yusuke's desire to protect everyone revives Zero as the Ultraman takes over to join Geed in fighting Galactron together. Master Albert responds by summoning another Galactron to even the playing field, with Zero dealing with it while Geed fights the first one. Things seem hopeless when Ultraman Hikari appears before Zero to give him and Yusuke their own Riser and New Generation Ultra Capsules. Zero combines his Zero Eye and Riser to use New Generation Capsules and become Ultraman Zero Beyond as he and Geed Acro Smasher proceed to destroy the Galactrons while Rouge Jr and E-123 Omega along with the Phantom Thieves find Haru in the New York's Grand Central Station after the Galactrons were destroyed by Geed and Zero. Later, they attract the attention of public and police, including Sae and the Chicago PD detective prodigy Goro Akechi. The Phantom Thieves learn that a secret group, including a black-masked assassin, are using the Metaverse to murder their targets and are framing them for the killings. In their pursuit of the conspiracy, the group is joined by Akechi, who is subsequently revealed to be the black-masked assassin. Escaping into hiding in Chicago with Sae's help along with the Chicago PD and the UNSA, the Phantom Thieves deduce that the conspiracy's leader is Masayoshi Shido, who has been using Akechi's ability to infiltrate the Metaverse to remove obstacles to becoming Mayor of Chicago and imposing his reforms on United States of America. When the Phantom Thieves and Team Dark infiltrate Shido's Palace, they face Akechi, who turns out to be Shido's illegitimate son and plots to get revenge on him for years of neglect. Once defeated, Akechi sacrifices himself to allow them to reach Shido while Zero finds a wormhole at the coordinates and ventures in, in which Shadow Jr gains Ultraman Zero and Father of Ultra Capsules where they use it to defeat Shido. Despite Shido's arrest and confession by the UNSA after his heart has been changed, the public remains interested and has earned the trust in both authority and the Phantom Thieves after the charges against them were dropped. In response, Belial escapes and arrives on Earth, who kills Master Albert for betraying his trust while intending to absorb Geed. When Zero intervenes and battles his nemesis in Beyond form, Geed forced him off so he can battle his father. But Belial uses Master Albert's Riser with the Five King and Zogu 2nd Form Capsules to Fusion Rise into Chimeraberus to overpower both Ultramen before absorbing Geed and flying off to the moon so he can completely assimilate his son's being uninterrupted. As everyone has no idea how to save Shadow Jr from being assimilated by Belial, Zero questions Laiha on the voice that only she can hear. He speculates the voice to be that of Ultraman King, advising her to go to the Tsutsui General Hospital: which built on the epicenter of the Crisis impact. There, Ann meets King as he reveals that she became a Little Star because her parents' prayer for her to have no complications at birth. King also offers to project Ann to Shadow Jr as Belial uses his illusions to metaphysically temp the youth to accept him as Zero physically confronts Chimeraberus and is overpowered. King defends Ann from Belial as she reaches Shadow Jr, giving him the strength to escape Chimeraberus's body before knocking his father back to Earth. As Geed gains the people's support while battling Chimeraberus, Ann transfers her Little Star to Shadow Jr in the form of the Ultraman King Capsule. Using it with the Belial Capsule, Shadow Jr creates the King Sword to become Ultraman Geed Royal Mega-Master. Belial is livid over the turn of events as Geed destroys Chimeraberus while telling his father that he is the master of his own destiny. Geed gains the Jack, Ace, and Taro Ultra Capsules soon after. With Geed now fully accepted by everyone, Shadow Jr and his friends celebrate in Earth. A week has passed since Belial's defeat Igor took Dark Lugiel and Alien Empira Capsules from the UNSA. UNSA requests Shadow Jr's help when they receive a message from Igor that he will kills the President of the United States unless Shadow Jr to hands the Alien Empera and Dark Lugiel Capsules. While Fireteam Osiris is concerned it might be a trap for Shadow, the Phantom Thieves make a final heist to steal the Treasure of Mementos which is later joined by Infinite (who is later revived by the UNSA), the people's Palace at the Metaverse's core. Inside, they discover that the public is in chaos and has chosen to give up their own autonomy. The Phantom Thieves are then ejected from Mementos by the Treasure, the Holy Grail, and vanish after witnessing the Metaverse merging with reality. Waking in the Velvet Room, Shadow Jr confronts Igor, Caroline and Justine. Caroline and Justine regain their memories and merge into Lavenza, their true form. Lavenza reveals that the real Igor was imprisoned by Yaldabaoth, the Holy Grail, who was created from humanity's wish to give up control. Through a bet made with Igor over humanity's goals, Yaldabaoth had given Shadow Jr and Akechi their abilities to see whether the world would be preserved or be destroyed through their actions, all while steering the game in his favor. Shadow Jr rejects Yaldabaoth's offer to return to his world at the cost of his freedom, and he, along with the rest of the Phantom Thieves, fight him until Yaldabaoth is intercepted by Zero as he saves the President of the United States with the Fireteam Osiris taking her safety while Infinite and the Phantom Thieves hold the Sturm off. But Master Albert (who fakes his death) retaliates by using the King Joe and Galactron Capsules to transform into King Galactron as he causes the UNSA ship to crash, overpowering Geed Royal Mega-Master and Zero Beyond before they manage to defeat him. After Yaldabaoth is defeated, he refused to give up until Shadow Jr's Confidants rally the popular support of the people, severing Yaldabaoth's control of humanity and allowing Shadow Jr to awaken Satanael and transform into Ultraman Geed (Royal Mega Baser) to destroy Yaldabaoth and the Metaverse. After Yaldabaoth's demise, Belial retrieves the Dark Lugiel and Alien Empira Capsules and claims the Sturm Organ before using to transform into Ultraman Belial Atrocious. After transforming into his Atrocious form, Belial makes his presence known to Earth and declares his intent to wipe out the planet as a display of his new power once fully charged. Tremors soon begin to occur as the Phantom Thieves learns from the UNSA that Belial is using the Sturm Organ to absorb the scattered essence of Ultraman King and convert it into his power, which can badly effect the universe if left unchecked. Sensing Zero after he transformed, Belial returns to Earth and faces his mortal enemy in what he intends to be their final battle with an unexpected advantage in a dying Master Thomas holding Amy Jr, Cream Jr and Cynder Jr hostage. Though Vent and Alie manages to drive Master Thomas from Axl Mk. 2, Makoto and Futaba before facing him, the plan falls apart when Belial and grounds the Neo Britannia, forcing Shadow Jr to transform into Geed prematurely to save a weakened Zero while vowing to settle things with his father. Geed assumes Royal Mega-Master form to combat Belial before being greatly overpowered. Zero manages to prevent Belial from absorbing any more of King's power, but he is mortally wounded in the process as Father of Ultra appears and restrains Belial within a barrier to give the group time to recuperate. The next day, with Yusuke still in the hospital, Father's barrier shatters as Geed joins the fray once more while Ann settles things with Master Albert before giving him closure as his life comes to an end. Axl Mk. 2 enters the fully restored Zegan to commence the plan to trap Belial in the void. But Belial easily destroys Zegan with Geed forced to fight his father alone, his refusal to give up in the face of hopelessness reaching the Ultramen across the universe as King's spirit creates constructs of Geed's other forms to fight with him. The five Geeds manage to fight Belial back to his usual form with Geed sacrificing himself to drag Belial into the void. As Geed battles Belial, he sees the evil Ultraman's memories and makes a final attempt to reason with him before destroying him and then returning to his world as the portal collapses. With the universe restored, King regains his physical form as he and Father take their leave. After Belial's death, Shadow Jr orders the Chicago PD to prosecute Shido for a high treason. While Shadow Jr left the Phantom Thieves and Team Dark and retire at his homeplace in Las Vegas with Shadow and Maria by his side, the rest of the Phantom Thieves and his Confidants successfully help secure evidence of Shadow Jr's retirement, leading to came out of retirement after two weeks. Sometime after, as Zero leaves Yusuke's body to rejoin the Ultramen, Shadow Jr and the others are resuming their usual daily lives with Geed now recognized as a true hero. By spring, after Axl Mk. 2 thanked Shadow Jr for his help, Shadow Jr's friends along with Maria Robotnik, Shadow, Sally Acorn, Rouge Jr and E-123 Omega drive him back to New York City. Appearance Shadow Jr's appearance is mostly the same as his late main series counterpart, except for a few physical and clothing differences. He is slimmer and has longer arms and legs, and more pronounced shoulders, giving him a taller appearance, and he has cowlick-like spikes that sticks out from his top side quills. His attire includes white gloves with red backs which have long red and black cuffs with fasteners. His shoes look much like the Air Shoes, except his has large red tongues and longer red and black cuffs. Around his wrists and ankles he has golden ring bands. Personality Shadow Jr. is a cold and edgy character. He comes off as blunt, arrogant and uncaring and does not take kindly to outside interference, swiftly disposing of whoever gets in his way. Extremely aggressive and lacking in inhibitions, he is perfectly willing to eliminate a foe rather than merely subduing them, unlike Sonic Jr II, and believes that justice must be had by any means necessary. Despite his villanous tendencies, his motivations to fight are purely related to his pride. Because of this, he is often very destructive and even brutal in battle. Still, he usually maintains a calm, if not aloof and indifferent, attitude, and shows a general interest in nothing. Shadow has a strong sense of purpose and sticks to his goals with grim determination and intense focus, not resting until it is fulfilled. He is also not one to run away from a confrontation. Shadow Jr. is fiercely independent. A lone wolf, he believing friendship to be a sign of weakness and refuses to serve anyone but himself. Even when joining forces with others, he has no interest in collaborating or the group's plans unless it aligns with his own goals. He is likewise very serious and has little patience for silly behavior, having no issues criticizing others harshly or speaking out his low opinions for others. He despises weakness and people he deems weak, but is willing to at least give compliments when deserved. Shadow Jr. is also vengeful and not one to let go of grudges easily; once free from Lyric's control, he spent most of his time hunting down Lyric to make him pay for enslaving him. Powers and abilities Shadow Jr is a very powerful individual who can match Sonic Jr in both speed and abilities. He can move at speeds that rivals Sonic Jr II's and is exceptionally strong, kicking Sonic into the ground with such force that he made an impact crater in the ground. Shadow has as well impressive durability; even after taking a direct hit from Sonic Jr II's spin attack while his guard was down and getting knocked through a house, Shadow instantly got back up. He is also able to project red energies for a variety of purposes; he can envelope himself in a red aura which empowers his attacks and makes him virtually invulnerable, throw energy bolts named Chaos Spears to attack his enemies and unleash an explosion of energy named the Chaos Blast. He is also capable of teleportation. Shadow Jr is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, capable of taking on both Sonic Jr II and Tails in combat at the same time and has even outfought Sonic. Shadow can as well perform the spin attack where he curls tightly into a concussive ball. In this stance, Shadow Jr can damage, destroy and mow down obstacles or foes when in motion and even equal Sonic's spin attack head-on. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II is Shadow Jr's close tense friend and his equal in both speed, abilities and dashing looks. Despite their similarities, they are polar opposites in every way, with Shadow disagreeing with nearly everything Sonic Jr. II stands for. While Sonic Jr II is joyful, free-spirited and adventurous, Shadow is brooding, serious and violently aggressive. Whereas Sonic draws strength from his friends and believes in teamwork, Shadow is a loner who only relies on himself. Shadow Jr. shares a bitter friend with Sonic Sr II which go way back, and is determined to defeat Sigma and end the Maverick Wars at all costs. He joins the U.S. Army Special Forces and assists Sonic Jr II to fight the Mavericks during the wars. Shadow Jr. also firmly thinks of himself as Sonic Sr II's friendship, and whenever they meet, he usually send him to Beijing to assist the U.S. and NATO coalition forces during the Operation Big Wave. Shortly afterwards, He, Ryder and Sora went to the Arlington Cemetary to revive his real father Shadow the Hedgehog (who reunited with his son). Shadow will just as easily pick a fight with the Mavericks, and will go out of his way to defeat Infinite and Sigma's Maverick forces to prove how pathetic they were, which Shadow Jr justifies on the grounds that Sonic Sr II deserves it for being such a disgrace just like his father. In fact, fighting Sonic Sr II is one of the few things Shadow Jr ever shows an interest in. For all his animosity though, Shadow Jr has a small degree of respect for Sonic Sr II, willingly complimenting Sonic Sr II and apoligized to him for their wrongdoings Later, he became the new leader of New Team Dark. Allies *Rouge the Bat Jr *E-123 Omega *Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II (close friend) *Sonic the Hedgehog Jr II *Sonic the Hedgehog Sr *Shadow the Hedgehog (father) *Ruby Rose *Ryder the Bird *Sora *Riku *Kairi *Ultraman Geed *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Victory *Ultraman X *Ultraman Orb Enemies *Sigma *Infinite / Zero the Jackal *Master Xehanort *Xemnas *Dr. Isaak Weil *Ultraman Belial *Megatron/Galvatron *Unicron *Nitro Zeus *Starscream Gallery Super Shadow Sonic X.png Hyper Shadow.png Snapshot 3529.png Snapshot 4038.png Snapshot 3386.png Snapshot 3348.png Sonic Sr and Shadow Reunited 2094.png Shadow the Hedgehog Jr 2090.png Snapshot_4070.png Snapshot_4055.png Snapshot_4056.png Shadow Jr in Washington, D.C..png Snapshot 2689.png Snapshot 2682.png Snapshot 2899.png Trivia *Shadow Jr.'s appearance in the Sonic Boom franchise was first officially hinted to the public as one of two "fan-favorite" characters, along with Metal Sonic, to appear in Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric. *Unlike his main series counterpart, whenever Shadow Jr. curls up into a spinball form, he gives off a fully-red color instead of his black color with small shades of red. The trail that follows him is also red as opposed to yellowish-orange. See also *Shadow the Hedgehog Category:Sega protagonists Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Freedom Planet characters Category:Fictional United States Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance personnel Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2016 Category:Animal characters in video games Category:Anthropomorphic animal characters Category:Animal superheroes Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters in television Category:Video game characters in film Category:Video game characters who can teleport Category:Fictional characters from Nevada Category:Fictional military personnel in video games Category:Fictional double agents Category:Video game protagonists Category:Fictional World War III veterans Category:Male characters in video games Category:Male characters in animation Category:Child characters in video games Category:Video game characters introduced in 2016 Category:Teenage characters in video games Category:Video game characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Fictional soldiers in video games